


That's What Babysitters Do

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Stoncy, Fluff, Multi, mentions of homophobia (nothing explicit), mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: Steve defends Will and gives him a pep talk. This is literally all protective babysitter Steve getting to know Will a little better.





	That's What Babysitters Do

Steve Harrington was not an idiot.

Okay, maybe he didn't know multiple languages or weird science or the intricacies of capitalism, but he had one thing that several of his friends did not- emotional intelligence. He tried to keep that fact hidden usually, because guys weren't really supposed to be in-touch with that sort of thing, but he knew that it was one of the things that had always endeared him to Nancy, and it had definitely helped them to repair their relationship. 

Hell, he had managed to charm Jonathan, too. They enjoyed making fun of cheesy horror flicks and appalling Nancy with the various other snacks they would dump into the popcorn (gummy bears were Steve's most recent favorite, and m&m's were Jonathan's). He was also, surprisingly, willing to make-out a lot more frequently than Nancy, and it was so stinkin' cute to contrast with his typical shyness. Altogether, he couldn't really believe how things had turned out, but he was happy.

The kids had also quickly picked up on Steve's emotional prowess, which meant that he had become a lightning rod for them in their times of distress. Whether it was the girls coming to him with boy problems or vice versa, he was basically their counselor and babysitter all-in-one, sort of like an older brother. 

He didn't mind offering them advice every now and then, but he occasionally felt out of his depth. After all, he had only acquired his pseudo-siblings relatively recently, and prior to that, he had only really had to fend for himself. Now, not only did he have two partners to look out for, he had seven children and one other vulnerable teen to protect, as much as they would all argue the fact. They could not deny that most of them were magnets for the supernatural, though, so of course he worried about them. 

On the bright side, things like homophobic assholes didn't seem like such tough contenders in comparison. His boxing lessons with Hopper had certainly come in handy and had resulted in a broken nose and two black eyes. The two hicks had slunk off in their crappy old car, threatening to call the cops, which made Steve snort. Steve himself was sporting bloody knuckles and messy hair, but his face was mercifully untouched for once. 

Currently, Steve was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as Will fidgeted in the passenger's seat. Fortunately, the jerks hadn’t managed to lay a finger on him. The other kids had immediately pulled Will back into the arcade as Steve had approached. They had all attempted to crowd into the car with Will as well, but Steve had cajoled them into giving him some space (he may or may not have also bribed them with another handful of quarters). 

Clearly, the younger boy was quite shaken. Steve felt a stab of pity for him; the poor kid just couldn’t catch a break. Everything nasty in the real world and the Upside Down seemed to want a piece of Will. Steve wondered if he had any sense of self left intact. 

“I didn’t do anything…” Will muttered. A tear escaped from the edges of his eyelashes, dripping onto the sandy leather interior. Distantly, Steve noted that it would have bothered him once. Now, he was solely concerned with the broken boy in front of him, the kid that he knew the least about out of all of them, less than El, even. He looked lost. Steve’s resolve solidified. 

“Remember that,” Steve stated firmly, making eye contact with Will. His eyebrows creased.

“Wh-what?”

“You’re right. You did nothing to provoke them. Some people are just assholes. Especially when they come across someone who is quiet and kind, like you and your mom and your brother. They think that you’re weak because you’re different, but you’re not, okay? So don’t let them get to you. You’ll be happier if you just embrace yourself. And sometimes, when push comes to shove, you just have to stand up for who you are. I know you can; you have the same fire that I’ve seen in Joyce and Jonathan. You beat the Mind Flayer, and you can handle those jerks. Maybe not like, literally, but hey-your mom is dating the police chief. So I think you’ll be okay.” 

Will attempted to discretely wipe his cheeks (Steve pretended to be very interested in readjusting his mirrors). Suddenly, the youngest Byers turned to look back at him. A shadow of a wobbly smile appeared on his face. 

“I-I figured you would understand. Thanks, Steve.” He clapped a reassuring hand on Will’s shoulder. 

“No problem, kid. That’s what babysitters are for, right?” Will rolled his eyes, a habit that he must have picked up from Max. 

“Please. You’re like family.” Will looked back towards the arcade, nodding at the others, who were impatiently crowded at the entrance. “I can see why Nancy and Jonathan like you so much,” he added quietly as they raced towards the car. 

Steve jolted slightly, but in retrospect, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Will was perceptive, and of course he would keep tabs on his brother. 

“Mom doesn’t care,” he whispered as the doors were flung open. 

“Watch it, assholes!” Steve shouted reflexively. He still didn't know Joyce very well; she tended to be working or with Hopper whenever he was able to come around, but he was touched to have her...sort-of blessing. Steve was yanked back into the present as Mike and Max protested Will's claim on the front seat, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Except for you Will; you’re an angel and I’m glad that one of you little shitheads has some manners.” Will grinned as the others grumbled, conceding and clambering into the back. 

This certainly wasn’t how Steve expected his senior year to go, he thought as he peeled out of the parking lot, halfheartedly listening to the kid’s animated discussion of Dragon’s Lair. He popped in one of the tapes that Jonathan had made for him, shooting Will a wink as the other kids groaned. 

“Hungry Eyes? Really?” Dustin complained. 

“Hey, driver chooses the music, passengers shut their cake-holes.” The kids quickly dissolved into a new debate over the song and Steve chuckled to himself. No, this wasn’t how he thought things would be, but he was a hell of a lot happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I took that quote at the end from Supernatural. Sadly, I didn't come up with it. Also, I know that Jonathan would never listen to Hungry Eyes, but I like to think that he would concede and add it knowing that Steve would love it.


End file.
